Take a fast car and keep on driving
by dreamingofkatie
Summary: Troubled girl Rosalie Hale is struggling to cope at school and at home, when Emmett Cullen becomes her tutor will her dreams become a reality? Perhaps not as he is dating her sister, but does fate have other plans?  AH
1. I want a ticket to anywhere

Rosalie POV

A blank page. That is what I have been staring at for the last 45 minutes in my English class. My pen is poised in my hand, ready to write something, anything even, but the words just won't come. I look around at the rest of the class, even if they are not writing at this precise moment in time everyone has written at least a page. Bella Swan, who sits at the desk next to me, has written five. I look back to the board, thinking that maybe if I re-read the essay title it will magically click into place in my mind. It's a futile thought, and after spending another five minutes just looking at the words I give up.

It's not that I'm stupid, or that I have learning difficulties or anything. It's just that there are some people, like Bella Swan, who are naturally smart. They work out math problems in their head, they can do science experiments without having to ask the teacher for help and they can name all the oceans in the world. Then there are people like me, who don't know their times tables, have difficulty spelling and don't know where Chile is. I used to try extremely hard at school, checking and re-checking essay's, doing extra research and testing myself all the time. But when your grades never go above a C you find yourself thinking; 'What's the point in even trying if it never gets me anywhere?' I pay attention in class and I do the homework that's set, but I have just accepted that I will never be a 'smart' person.

The bell goes then and I stuff my blank piece of paper in my bag before anyone can see it. The essay is due tomorrow so I will have to spend tonight churning out something average. I sighed as I swung my bag onto my shoulder, guess I won't be working on my car tonight. I swiftly manoeuvre my way out of the classroom, I don't want to stay in that torture chamber for another second, and make my way to the cafeteria.

I grab a tray and join the queue for food, judging by the odour it seems that pizza is on the menu today. Grabbing a bottle of lemonade and placing it on my tray I think about how sad it is that school is the only place I really get to eat what I want. You see, I'm a good height; not too short and not freakishly tall. I have shiny healthy natural blonde hair, which waves gently to the middle of my back. And my eyes are pretty cool, a piercing shade of blue. But my parents don't see any of this, instead they are fixated on my weight. I am a girl with curves, big boobs and a voluptuous bum, but to my parents I am too chubby. I went through a phase of hating how I looked, wearing baggy clothes and never going out. But once I embraced my curves more and found myself getting some male attention I realised my figure was attractive, more than that even, sexy. I refuse to let my parents jibes about my weight get me down, I know that even if I was a size zero I wouldn't be good enough for them.

'Cute shoes'. I looked up from putting a slice on pizza on my tray to see Alice Cullen smiling at me. 'Thanks' I said returning the smile. I had chosen to wear my new pale pink coloured high heels this morning, knowing that they would go great with my skinny grey jeans and a deep purple top. 'I got them at Nordstorm'. We had reached the end of the line now, as Alice paid for her food she said 'I'll have go and get myself a pair, I could use the extra height' she laughed then departed for her table. I paid for my own lunch and then went in the opposite direction to sit at my usual table.

'Hi' I said to Sam as I sat down opposite her. Sam's a nice girl but people tend to avoid her due to her outspoken attitude, which sometimes comes across as rude without her intending too. You see Sam is an environmentalist and a feminist and pretty much any other 'ist' you can think of. Most lunchtimes are generally spent with her ranting about consumerism or oil spills. But she was the only friend I had at Forks High School so I pretended I knew what a greenhouse gas is and never told her how much I loved to drive. 'Hello' she replied, she was holding her sandwich in one hand and a pen in the other, she was obviously working on her latest protest mission. 'I would chat to you, but I'm busy writing up a petition to try and get girls not to wear make-up to the prom.'

'Uh-huh' I said taking a bite of my pizza and deciding not to mention that the chances of getting the looks obsessed girls at this school to not wear make-up were slim to none. 'Do you know the percentage of make-up products that are tested on animals?' Sam asked pushing her glasses further up her nose with the hand that was holding the sandwich, resulting in jam on her face. I swallowed my bite then said 'Can't say I do' and handed her a napkin. Sam shook her head in disapproval but took the napkin and then continued to work on her petition. I smiled at her antics then looked around at the rest of the cafeteria.

At the table in the furthest corner of the cafeteria Alice Cullen was chatting animatedly to her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock. I thought back to her earlier comment about my shoes, and smiled. Everyone knew that Alice was the fashionista of the school, she always had the best clothes and it wasn't unusual to see her holding the latest Chanel bag. So I took it as a huge compliment that she would like what I was wearing. Naturally as the boyfriend of such a fashion conscious girl Jasper was also well dressed. There was only one word to describe Jasper; cool. Nothing seemed to phase him and he was always calm and collected. My eyes fell next on Edward Cullen, aka the school heartthrob. Every girl in the school is either madly in love with him, fancied him at one point in time or at least thought about him in an inappropriate way. I was sure even Sam liked him, even though she lectures me at least once a week on male oppression. But all the girls are all wasting their time, as he is besotted with Bella Swan. By what I can see from across the room right now he seems to be reading to her from a book, figures that they would be together, being the smartest people in school and all.

At that moment the third Cullen arrived through the cafeteria doors. I tried to smother the feelings that started to bubble up inside me but failed miserably. My heart skipped a beat, as it did every time I saw him. Emmett walked confidently and despite his size very gracefully. It must be all the sports he does, name any sport and chances are he played it. You would think that someone so tall and muscular would be scary but Emmett always has a smile on his face. Right now however that spectacular smile of his is directed at someone else, someone who is throwing their bottle blonde head of hair back in fake laughter. Someone who also happens to share my DNA. I can't look at them anymore, I look down at the table letting my hair fall around me. Melanie is two years younger than I am, but at home she acts like she's the older sister. At school we don't even acknowledge each other.

I've liked Emmett since the first time I met him, but I was still in my awkward and gawky stage so I never got up the courage to speak to him. Then when school started again after the summer and I started feeling more confident, I vowed to get to know him. But that was also the year that my sister joined the school, she's a cheerleader and they met after a football game one night.

After school I made my way to the parking lot, and towards my baby. Cars are my hobby, I love working on them. It's just a pity that Mechanics isn't a course at school because I am pretty sure that is one class I would ace, and actually enjoy. It's a good thing I know how to fix cars because my baby can be pretty temperamental. I can't afford a new car so I settled instead for an old red convertible mustang. Only calling it a convertible is a bit of a fib as at the moment the roof doesn't come down, but I'm working on it. It's my project and when I'm done she's gonna run great. As I get in I see Melanie drive past in her new VW beetle, it was gift from our parents for her excellent report card. I focus on putting the key in the ignition so I don't see who's in the passenger seat.

Seeing them at school is bad, but being near them at home is even worse. So I drive to the local coffee shop to finish, I mean start, my essay. Out of the pressure of the classroom environment I manage to write a page, but I don't bother to re-check it, I've lost faith in trying anymore. I sit back in my chair and finish my coffee, at the other end of the shop there's a young couple. They're sitting close together and laughing with one another. I sigh heavily and look away, it's not like I haven't tried to get over him. I've been on dates with other guys and tried having a boyfriend, but none of them work out because I know I'm still hung up on someone else.

Looking at my watch I decide I've given them more than enough time, he should be long gone by now, so I decide to head home.

**So whatcha think? I know that first chapters are always a tad boring but it will soon pick up! I would really appreciate feedback on this story, so let me hear your opinions in a review! X **


	2. Starting from zero got nothing to lose

Rosalie POV

I park my baby in my garage, which is full of all my tools and equipment when I work on cars. It's a good thing the house has more than one garage otherwise I wouldn't have any space to work in.

Listening carefully as I come through the front door, I release the breath I have been holding when I realise that he's not here. Instead it's just the sounds of Melanie watching 'Project Runway' which I know she'd never watch if he were here. I hoped to make it up the stairs to the safety of my bedroom without my mom seeing me, but it seems I can never escape her presence. 'Hello darling, how was school?' she asked appearing from the kitchen wearing an apron and holding a spoon. You would think after seven years of hating school she wouldn't need to ask that question, but she still asks every day in the vain hope that I might have become popular and become the smart daughter she wants. 'Oh you know, the usual' I replied, there's no point in confiding in her how I really feel, I tried once but my mom isn't exactly good with emotions. Melanie walked past me to get to the kitchen and said 'Usual meaning that you're still a loser with no friends'. Mom doesn't even bother to chide her, Melanie has always been able to do and say what she wants, that's just the way it is. Instead my mom looks downwards towards my feet with a disapproving look on her face. 'Why are you wearing those shoes Rosalie? They don't do anything for your thighs you know.'

'Thanks mom' I said and head upstairs to my room before she can comment on the rest of my outfit.

Dumping my school bag and jacket I look at myself in the full-length mirror on the inside of my closet. 'Alice liked them' I said aloud to myself as I turned around in my shoes. I shook my head as I shut the closet door, I wouldn't let my mom's comments get to me.

Dinner was a quiet affair, for me anyway. Melanie jabbers on about cheerleading practise, the latest party she has been invited to and of course Emmett. I stay silent while we eat; it's easy to avoid uncomfortable questions that way. Such as 'So Rose what did you get on your last paper?' or 'Have you got a date for prom yet?'

After we finish eating, Melanie has just left the table to go upstairs and I rise from my seat to follow suit when my Dad says; 'Hold on a moment Rosalie, your mom and I want to talk to you for a minute.' I sit back down slowly, looking at both my parents warily. My mom puts her hand on the table pointing towards me, yet not touching, and says 'We're concerned about you darling'. I try to arrange my face into what I hope is a serene expression as I answer 'I'm fine'.

'Rosalie, college is looming and you haven't even applied anywhere yet.' Mom said.

'I've looked at some' I say, there's no need to add that I'm good enough to go to any of them, my parents already know that.

'If you want to do an English major Rosalie then you need to pull your socks up a bit' my Dad said.

'I don't want to do an English major' I argued. Mom rolled her eyes and withdrew her hand from the table. 'Someone has to make these decisions for you Rose, seeing as how you won't make them.' She looked at my Dad across the table 'And your Dad and I have talked about this, we think an English major is the way to go.' The idea of having more classes where I sit staring at a blank page is pure torture, 'I'm not good enough to do English anyway' I say.

'Well that's what we were getting to' my dad said 'Your mom rang the school today to sign you up for their student tutoring scheme.' My dad looked as though he was giving me a huge treat. I felt like I was going to be sick. I've only got by at school because I suffer in silence, now the whole school will know that I'm really stupid! 'What?' I managed to choke out. Thinking I didn't know what the student tutoring scheme was my mom explained 'The school picks the brightest students to tutor the other less….um…abled ones.' My self-control deserved a medal at that moment; I managed to stop myself from banging my head on the table. I think my dad sensed my anger as he said calmly, 'Don't worry Rosalie, the school says the tutor's are very discreet. And this will be our little secret, not even Melanie knows.' Well that was something at least. 'Your first session is after-school tomorrow -'

'Tomorrow!' I was hoping it wouldn't be for another week or so, then at least I would have had time to mentally prepare myself. 'And I'm sure you will find it very beneficial.' Mom's tone signalled that the conversation was over.

I was waiting in the library, sitting at a desk with my books. I hear my tutor come up behind me and so I turn around to face them. With an evil grin on her face, it's Melanie.

'Aaah!' I sit up in my bed breathing heavily. Looking around my darkened room I realise it was just a dream. I manage to get back to sleep after I tell myself repeatedly that it's impossible for my tutor to be her, as the tutor needs to be in my year.


	3. Maybe we can make something

**Rosalie POV**

All through the school day I have been looking at people in my class and wondering if they will be tutoring me later. And then I gauge how long it will take them to tell the rest of the year. I have to confide in Sam at lunchtime, because she asked for a lift home and I swear that girl has a built in lie detector. 'Bright side' she said as she crumpled up her cereal bar wrapper 'They might really help you improve your grades'.

'Yeah, I guess. It's just embarrassing' I said lifting my head off of my folded arms on the table.

'You'll be fine' Sam reassured me.

But by the time the last bell had rung, Sam's words had lost their affect and I was beginning to feel nervous again. I had been told I was to meet my tutor in the library, the place was always empty after-school. I chose to sit at a table at the back of the room regardless of the lack of people. Putting my bag on the chair next to me I sat down and distracted myself by reading the many posters on the bookshelves.

'Sorry I'm late, some teachers just don't stop talking' a voice said behind me. A smooth and deep voice, that I would recognise anywhere. Emmett Cullen put his bag on the table and began pulling out various books and pens. I couldn't seem to find my voice, but all I kept thinking was that there must be some mistake. 'I'm waiting for someone' I said in a rush before he could sit down, I didn't want to add that I was waiting for my tutor. 'I know' he smiled as he sat down opposite me. I couldn't talk again but only because his smile was even more incredible close up. He held his hand out across the table, 'Emmett Cullen, your tutor'. I shook his hand,

'Um…hi' I said lamely, I could have kicked myself then but fortunately Emmett didn't seem to mind instead he just kept smiling. 'So, I was thinking that today we could do some English work. Do you have your copy of Hamlet on you?' I nodded and retrieved my copy from my bag. It was then that I came down from the high I was on since finding out that my tutor was Emmett. I didn't really understand the language that Shakespeare used, now Emmett was going to find out how stupid I was.

I brushed my hair behind my ear, ready to concentrate, I couldn't let myself get distracted. When I had turned to the correct page in the play I looked up at Emmett for instruction. He was still looking at me, which was nice as it made me relax unlike in a classroom environment. He said 'You know, I know two people who can't get enough of Shakespeare's stuff, but personally I'm not about to join their fanclub'. He was going to find out I didn't get it sooner or later so I said 'Yeah me either, the language…' I trailed off.

'Which is where I come in' he said 'Now to help you to understand the language you need to…..

The hour passed quickly, with Emmett guiding me through anything I didn't understand with patience and a joking comment every once in a while. Working with him made the work, dare I say it, fun. That's not to say it wasn't hard though. Afterwards my brain felt so full that I wasn't completely sure that my head hadn't swelled with all the extra knowledge.

Emmett stood up and began packing away all the books and notes we had used, as I was helping him he asked 'Ok, so be honest, how did I do?' I looked at him puzzled,

'What do you mean? I'm the one learning all the work here.' He laughed; it was fast becoming my favourite sound. 'I know, but this was my first time tutoring someone. I was really nervous, I just want to make sure I'm doing a good job'

'You're great' I said, then after realising how that sounded I quickly tried to amend it 'I mean, you're a great tutor.' He looked pleased and as I picked my bag up I said 'I learnt a lot today. And if it makes you feel any better, I was really nervous too'.

Emmett and I walked to the parking lot together, while we were walking we decided to meet at lunchtime on Mondays then after-school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. As I drove home I found myself smiling to myself, something that rarely happened, as I never really had anything to smile about. Emmett was easy to talk to and he never made me fell embarrassed about not knowing something. He was a great help and was also fun to be with. I knew that a guy like him would never go for a girl like me, but it was nice to know that I had made a friend.

**So Emmett's her tutor! Who saw that coming? Yeah alright we all did, anyways I'm sorry the chapters are so short, they look long on my computer but when I post them I realise that they are pretty short so sorry about that. Thank you for reading! And who can guess whom Emmett was referring to when he said he knew 2 people that loved Shakespeare…? **


	4. Me myself I got nothing to prove

Rosalie POV

'Ok so now that you've got the method, try these problems' Emmett slid a paper full of maths equations across the table to me. Upon seeing all the equations my face registered a look of trepidation, seeing the look Emmett leaned forward across the table, 'You know the method, you can do this. Don't let yourself be intimidated Rose.' No one had ever called me Rose before, when I was younger kids used to pick on me for my old fashioned name and now no one really knew me well enough to give me a nickname. Emmett's eyes looked shocked at what he had said and he quickly backtracked, 'alie' he then coughed slightly and looked down at the papers on his side of the table.

It was Thursday on the third week of our tutoring sessions. I wanted to keep it under wraps that a senior in high school needed tutoring, so no one else knew about them. Emmett jokingly called it 'our little secret' and the smile that had gone with his words was enough to make me spill all my papers on the floor. I gave myself an internal pep talk as I walked to the library each time. Telling myself that my feelings for Emmett were lessening and that he was a good teacher and nothing more. But when I walk in and see him sitting at 'our' table, greeting me with a breathtaking smile and a cheeky wave the voice in my head telling me to get a grip shuts up. And I'm grateful because I have enough distractions to overcome as it is.

I timidly slide my paper back to him across the table, I've tried but I know some of them aren't right. Maths is a particularly weak subject of mine, mainly due to a lack of confidence but also because for so long I've held the mantra 'When am I gonna need to find out what X is in the real world?'

Emmett marks the paper quickly, at least he doesn't use a thick red pen like the teachers in class do. When your work is covered in crosses they stand out all the more when red is involved. As Emmett finishes marking I release my lip from between my teeth 'What's the damage?' I ask. Emmett looks intently at me, at first glance his eyes look brown but when you look more closely you can see small flecks of green in them. It makes me think of a forest; deep, warm and inviting. 'I need you to tell me something Rosalie' his voice is gentle and I find myself unconsciously leaning in towards him. His voice is serious as he asks 'Did you get an electric shock from a calculator once?' I raise an eyebrow,

'Not to my recollection' I answered 'Wha-' but Emmett interrupts me,

'Got stabbed with a compass?' I shake my head slowly; I have no idea what he is getting at here. 'What about a protractor? Those sharp edges can be lethal.' I shake my head again; still completely clueless as to what this has to do with my paper. 'Then why are you scared of maths?' Emmett asks 'You know the method and yet you still lack confidence in yourself. I figured that you must have had a traumatic experience with the subject in the past and that's why you're scared of it'. I open my mouth but no words come out, Emmett's perceptiveness is slightly unnerving, it's like he knows more about me than I do. He continued, 'You expect yourself to do badly and so you do. If you were easier on yourself you would do better.'

Unable to look at him directly in his eyes I look instead at my lap, where my hands are twisted together. 'You're not stupi-' I look up at him fiercely, my emotions are all in a jumble and I suddenly find myself angry 'Stupid, of course I am! I can't do this and I shouldn't be here trying to be something I'm not.' I couldn't stand it any longer, all my frustrations and anger at myself were boiling to the surface and I needed to leave the library, and Emmett, before I broke down in front of him. Ignoring the prickling sensation behind my eyelids, I stood up, grabbed my bag and stormed out of the library.

After several minuets I realised that I had missed the turning that would have taken me to the exit. I was now near the English section of the school, far away from the parking lot. I sighed and let my bag drop down off my shoulder onto the floor, then joined it. Leaning against the wall I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, everyone was long gone so I could have a pity party in peace. Emmett was right, I didn't believe in myself and I had no confidence in my abilities. But it wasn't just a switch that I could turn on and off. When you spend your whole life with people treating you like you're useless you start to believe it. Then when the time comes to believe in yourself, you just can't do it.

I still didn't open my eyes when I heard Emmett sit down on the floor beside me. I didn't want to look at him to hear him say that he wasn't going to tutor me anymore. I'd blown my only chance to hang out with Emmett. I brought my head away from the wall and looked down at the floor between my legs. Emmett had been a great teacher; he didn't deserve to have to put up with me. 'I'm sorry' I said quietly, finally opening my eyes, I peeked at him sideways. Emmett wasn't looking at me though; instead he was staring straight ahead with a blank expression on his face. 'You're doing this for the wrong reasons.' He stated. It wasn't a question and an angry edge laced his voice. 'I'm guessing your parents signed you up to be tutored, because they want you go to a good college and do a course that they have decided for you but you have no interest in.'

Correct, but I stayed silent listening to Emmett talk.

'You probably don't know what you want to do with your future. No one's ever asked you before so you've never given it much thought'

Correct again.

'You might have a hobby or an interest that you would like to pursue but your parents would disapprove and so you haven't told anyone.'

The idea of telling my parents about my mechanic dream is laughable.

'So yeah Rose, your life's a bit of a mess right now. But don't take it out on people who are trying to help you. I don't need to be here three times a week helping you, I could be doing whatever the hell I want.'

And now he would be, I thought.

Emmett's voice was softer now but he still faced forwards 'But ever since our first tutoring session I realised that you needed someone like me to help you, and that no one had ever really given you a chance before. But in order for me to help you, you need to be doing this for you and no one else.'

I didn't know what to say, Emmett's words had shocked me into a speechless state. Finally I managed to get some words out, 'I needed that' I said. It was true, Emmett's straight talking had made me realise that I was doing this for the wrong reasons and that's why it wasn't working. 'It was either that or a slap round the face to knock some sense into you, but I don't hit girls.' I couldn't help it and a snort of laughter came out. Emmett followed suit and the tense atmosphere lessened.

Emmett stood up and brushed himself off 'We should get out of here, before we get locked in'. He offered a hand to help me up and we made our way to the parking lot. When we got to my car instead of walking straight on Emmett stopped. I didn't know quite what to say, I was still embarrassed about my earlier outburst. Thankfully Emmett saved me from having to say any more on the subject 'Let's forget what happened back in the library' he said. 'But I want you to remember what I said okay?' I felt relieved that we would be moving on 'I will, I promise' I said and I meant it. Emmett smiled 'See you tomorrow'. As he started to turn away I said

'And Emmett'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks'

Another amazing smile and then he left.

**Finally another chapter! Let me know what you think and if you are still enjoying the story! X **


	5. See my old mans got a problem

**Emmett POV**

'So she was all like;_ Fendi purses are my thing_, and then I was all like; _bitch please, it's not like yours are even real_. And then she was all…Emmett are you even listening to a word I'm saying?'

'What?' I say, not even bothering to look round. Melanie snaps her fingers in-front of my face and I swivel round in my cafeteria chair to see the furious look on her face. 'Um…sure I was…' I start helplessly, behind Melanie's Jasper and Edward are snorting into their drinks. They have never exactly taken to Melanie that well, but they put their feelings aside for my sake. Which I appreciate greatly, it's things like that which have kept us such good friends for so long. Hearing their laughter Melanie sighs haughtily and rolls her heavily mascaraed eyes. 'Whatever. If you can't be bothered to listen to anything I have to say I'll be going'. She looks at me expectantly, I think she wants me to beg her to stay, but my mind is elsewhere, so instead all I say is 'Ok babe, see you later' without even looking her way. Melanie sighs once more for dramatic effect, picks up her tray and leaves just as Bella and Alice make their way over. 'Hey Melanie' greets Alice cheerily. 'Yeah whatever' Melanie replies.

Unfazed by her rudeness Alice and Bella sit down next to their respective partners. 'What did you do to get her highness in such a state Emmett' Bella asks me as she takes a bite of her sandwich. 'You mean what _isn't_ he doing' Edward states.

'Yeah dude what is up with you lately?' Jasper asks throwing a French fry at my head. I smile back at them 'Nothing' I shrug 'Hey Jasper is the party still on Saturday?'

'Don't think we didn't notice that not-so-subtle conversation change, but I'll let you off' Jasper winked, 'Yeah it is, in fact…'

But I don't hear any more, truth is I have been having difficulty listening to almost anything Melanie has to say recently. I know it's awful, but I just can't help it. Someone else has been taking up my attention, the girl who has just entered the cafeteria right this moment. Oh God she looks good today. Well she does every day, but today she's wearing a cute dress which shows off her lovely long tanned legs. I can't help but stare as Rosalie picks up her food then as she gracefully weaves round the other tables in the cafeteria to reach her usual spot. Everything else around me becomes muted and fuzzy; all I can focus on is her. I smile to myself when I think about how I get to spend an hour alone with her later.

No. Stop it Emmett. Stop it now. I chide myself and force myself to look away. You're dating her sister, whom you…love? No. Like? Yes. A lot. Although recently…no. Besides, Rosalie probably already has a boyfriend. Yes that's right, and there's no way she would ever think of you in that way anyway. You're just her high-school tutor, that's it, nothing more. I force myself to focus on what's going on at the table and enjoy the rest of lunch laughing and joking with the others.

I'm just coming out of my last class of the day when I hear Melanie yell at me from just down the hall. 'Emmy!' I cringe. I hate it when she calls me that. 'Listen, Sarah Jenkins has just got back from holiday and she's claiming to have hooked up with a guy from Jersey Shore.' She rambles so fast I barely caught any of that, but she continues without waiting for a response. 'So anyway, all the girls are going over to hers to hear all the details. So I'm going to have to cancel on hanging out at mine later, and we're probably going to be up pretty late so I won't have time to call you later. In fact, I'll just see you tomorrow'. She blows me a kiss and then turns on her heel and walks back the way she came. 'Erm, okay…Bye' I manage. I turn in the opposite direction and head towards the library to meet Rosalie.

After my internal pep-talk at lunch I've managed to do a pretty good job of not thinking about Rosalie all day. But as I put my bag down at our usual table and see her coming towards me, my promise that I wouldn't have any dishonest thoughts about her disappears at once. 'Hey', she smiles brightly when she reaches the table, 'what's on the agenda for today?'

Oh God, hearing Rosalie's silky smooth voice speak English made it hard enough for me to concentrate. But hearing her speak in French made it ten times worse. By the end of our session she was saying full sentences with no problem and I found myself pretending I was checking her pronunciation as an excuse simply to stare at her soft plump lips. Man, I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips. 'Emmett, are you okay?' I look up suddenly, Rosalie's staring at me with a concerned expression etched on her perfect face. 'Yeah, sorry just a bit tired.' I cough 'Actually, I think I'm in need of a caffeine fix. Do you want to get a coffee somewhere?' Rosalie's staring at me with an expression I can't quite read, and I realise that might have been a bit forward, I mean we've only just got to know each other really. I backtrack quickly; 'I mean you don't have to if you don't want to…I just thought maybe…if you wanted to…' I let my sentence hang in the air waiting for her to respond.

'Yeah sure' she smiles 'coffee sounds good'. As we pack away our things I can't help thinking; what is wrong with me? When have I, Emmett Cullen, ever had a problem talking to girls for crying out loud?

Out in the school car park, Rosalie stops by a red Mustang. 'Wait this car is yours?' I say before I can stop myself. 'Yeah…' Rosalie looks down at her feet, embarrassed all of a sudden. 'I know it's not as new as some of the other cars people have…' she gestures towards my own Mercedes. 'Are you kidding me?' I cry as I begin to walk around the vehicle appreciatively. 'I've always admired this car, it's amazing! I've always wondered who owns it!' I exclaim, and it's true I have. Rosalie smiles, 'Well now you know. Come on then, since you seem to love my baby so much we can drive her to coffee'.

**Hey Hey, I know it has been a while but I am determined to finish this story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and apologies for the long wait X**


	6. His body's too young to look like his

**Rosalie POV**

Sitting opposite each other in a booth at the only Diner in Forks, Rosalie and Emmett had been sitting, talking, laughing and sharing for nearly three hours. So much for just a quick cup of coffee, Rosalie thought to herself whilst bringing the mug in front of her to her lips and taking a sip of the delicious cinnamon flavoured latte. The hot liquid warmed her insides, but not as much as the smile that played on Emmett's lips as he exclaimed; "I swear to God, it is true!" We'd been talking non-stop about everything, from our favourite foods to our most embarrassing moments or in this case other people's most embarrassing moments.

"No way, I don't believe you" I said as I put the mug down on the polished wooden table between us. Emmett leant back with a 'believe it or not' expression etched on his charming face. "So you're telling me that in 5th grade Edward - " but at that moment a shrill ring sounded through the air and Emmett pulled the phone out of his jeans pocket. He looked at the display and hesitated for a split second, just long enough for me to see it also. Melanie Hale flashed on the screen along with a picture of her pouting face. Emmett's eyes darted upwards at my face, I quickly re-adjusted my face to smile and indicated for him to go ahead and answer. "Err, I'll just-" Emmett extracted himself awkwardly from the booth and stood at the other end of the diner to take the call.

I sank back into the squishy leather fabric of the seat, feeling all the warmth and joy seep out of me as if someone had pulled the plug out of a bubble bath. But what had I expected? These last few days I had been fooling myself. Emmett had a girlfriend, who happened to be my sister and it had been wrong of me to agree to have coffee with him today. I grabbed my purse and jacket from beside me and stood up. Emmett had finished his phone conversation and was on his way back the booth; I came to a stop in front of him. "Rose, wait you don't have to go" he said.

"No, I do" I answered gently, Emmett's face wore a torn and hurt expression and I felt ashamed for leaving so abruptly but I knew it was the right thing to do. "Look, thank you for the coffee. I…I had a really great time, but it's getting late and my parents have this whole 'school night curfew' thing, so I really do have to make a move". Okay so I lied, my parents couldn't have cared less about what time I arrive home, school night or not.

"Oh, well…ok" Emmett stood back slightly, "I was just going to walk back to mine. So I guess I will just see you at school tomorrow". I stepped around him towards the exit of the Diner and with a lame wave and a casual "See you" I pushed open the Diner door and walked briskly into the cool night air. It wasn't exactly the goodbye I had envisioned but it was for the best.

I opened the front door to my house and quietly shut the door. I could hear the TV on in the front room, but I chose to ignore my parents and instead walked straight upstairs to my room. I was dreading walking past Melanie's room and seeing her. I know it's not like anything untoward actually happened with Emmett but I still didn't want her asking where I had been. But when I walked past her fuchsia pink bedroom, the door was still wide open as were her curtains and Melanie was nowhere to be seen. I let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding, thank goodness I don't have to put up with any awkward questions, and continued down the hall to my own room.

Thoughts of Emmett and our evening together danced through my head all through my night-time routine. I barely noticed what I was doing and only just managed to stop myself before I put face scrub on my toothbrush.

Lying in bed I tried to read my book but I couldn't focus on the words and I gave up. Tossing the book to the floor I stared up at the ceiling where soft strokes of moonlight were shimmering across it. And I finally came to a decision; I knew what had to be done.

My feelings for Emmett Cullen, whatever they may be, have got to be crushed.

I kept my headphones in all morning at school; they kept me distracted from thinking about _him_. Wanting to drown out everyone around me I had the volume turned up high while I got books out of my locker before my first class. I gave a start when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I pulled my headphones out of my ears to see Jasper Whitlock getting books out of his locker (which was next to mine). "That fireball whiskey whispers, temptation in my ear" he crooned. "Excuse me?" I asked, lost as to why a guy I didn't really know all that well was reciting lyrics to me.

He pointed down to my i-pod, "Florida Georgia Line, it's a good choice"

"Oh" I laughed when I realised what he meant, "Yeah I'm kinda obsessed with them at the moment."

"Nothing wrong with a bit of country" he smiled getting a few more books out of his locker and shutting the door. "Rosalie right? We're in the same geography class aren't we?"

I nodded, "Yeah, nice presentation you gave the other day by the way"

"Thanks" Jasper looked over my shoulder, "Hey" he said as Alice Cullen approached us, she wrapped an arm around his waist while he draped his own lazily around her shoulders. "You know Rosalie Hale right?" Jasper said indicating towards me with his free hand.

"Sure" Alice smiled warmly at me and I returned the gesture. We weren't exactly close friends but Alice had always been really friendly towards me and we had regularly given each other appreciative looks at the other's clothing choices in the corridors of the school.

"Here's a thought" Jasper said "What are you doing this Saturday?"

I shrugged "Not much"

"You should come to my party then" Jasper said and Alice let out a squeak of excitement.

"Ooh yes! It's going to be so much fun, you have to come!"

I hadn't been to a proper part in ages, the crazy parties had never appealed to me that much, but it wasn't often (ok ever) that I got invited to a cool party, and Jasper Whitlock was known for throwing great parties. Not to mention it would hands down beat my usual Saturday night ritual of a bubble bath and an early night. "That sounds great, I'd love to come" I replied as the bell rang. "Awesome, I'll give you the details later in geography"

"See you then" I waved to them both as they walked in the opposite direction down the corridor.

I stood by my open locker, dazed slightly by what had just happened. Then realising I was the only person left in the corridor I hurried off to my class with a smile on my face, looking forward to what would surely be a good night.

**Thanks for reading, I promise I will try to update more regularly, it is just hard trying to find the time!**

**Jasper's party is coming up though, exciting times! X**


End file.
